


《野麻雀》

by summerhuang



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuang/pseuds/summerhuang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 422





	1. 5

5  
那是比他在拳馆地下室里还享受的一种微妙感受。  
就像用一把锋利的刀剑，可以斩星劈月，可以击碎世界上一切坚硬不可摧的东西，但是却永远无法砍断流淌在阳光下的一池柔和的湖水，叶绒就像带着暖意而温和的水，包裹着他内心深处的兵荒马乱，幼年时期的躁郁不安。

叶绒大概是吓到了，挣扎的厉害，而当闵斯安忽然意识到这是在和一个男孩子接吻时心底也产生一丝抵触，叶绒给他的安心又变成了另一种烦躁，自己凭什么对捡来的可怜东西心动，他凭什么，有什么资格可以让自己觉得安心。  
闵斯安轻轻松开手，强烈挣扎的叶绒重心不稳，一屁股坐到了地上，闵斯安居高临下的看着他没有说话，但叶绒又重新感受到了他的危险和给自己带来的恐惧。  
闵斯安向前走一步，叶绒就往后退一步，他像受伤的小麻雀那样挣扎，扑腾着翅膀却飞不起来，在地板上蹭着后退，直到瘦弱的脊背抵在墙上，他下垂的眼尾变得湿润，咬着下唇胆怯的看着高大而陌生的男人。  
闵斯安抬手轻轻放在他头顶上摸了摸，语调异常温柔：“你躲什么？”  
叶绒小小声的回答：“我怕。”  
“你怕什么？”闵斯安的手顺着他的脸摸下来，指腹划过他尖尖的下巴，脖颈，光滑的肩膀，细瘦的腰肢，然后从他T恤宽松的下摆摸进去，摸到他光滑细嫩的肌肤，又摸上他的脊背，指尖顺着他细瘦的脊背一节节摸上去，叶绒像只被控制的提线木偶，一动不动的僵在那里。  
从刚刚开始他大脑就短路，对于闵斯安的一切行为都不知所措，温暖的手掌像抽条的枝桠一点点爬上他的身子，把他缠绕起来，他觉得自己像只被五花大绑的大闸蟹，四肢明明还能动，但是哪也去不了。  
但是他没吃过，不知道味道是什么样的，闵斯安会喜欢吃香喷喷的大闸蟹吗？

见他没说话，闵斯安从后面轻轻掐住他的脖子玩弄似的晃了一下，叶绒出窍的灵魂才又回到身体里，他脖子那么细，随便一捏就会折断了。  
闵斯安问：“你怕我会吃了你吗？”他宽厚的掌心缓慢的在叶绒蝴蝶骨上游走，凑上前在他颈窝嗅了嗅，闷声说：“如果我真的想做什么，你觉得你跑的掉吗？”  
叶绒还想挣扎，但是后面是冰凉的墙壁和闵斯安温热的手掌，前面就是他的怀抱，无法挣扎也无法逃跑。

闵斯安看他这模样玩心大起，一点点凑近，用力咬住他的耳垂，从喉咙深处发出一个性感的音节，“嗯？还是心里期待着让我吃掉你。”  
闵斯安做的一切都已超出了叶绒的认知，他从小到大都没感受过什么人类情感，大多是冷漠，无情，殴打，抛弃，更别说喜欢一个人，心动是什么感觉，被人爱抚，亲吻，这种词语甚至都不曾在他脑海中出现过，他的一切反应，包括躲避，都只是生理本能。  
第一次感受到亲密，温柔，身体上的接触，让他慌乱和恐惧。  
叶绒僵直着身子摇头，嗫嚅着念道，没，没有。  
“是吗？不希望吗？其实有反应了，对吧。”

闵斯安咬着他耳垂用舌尖来回拨弄，掌心从后背转移到小腹，他能感受到叶绒在他手下的紧张和恐惧，整个人抖的像筛子一样，仿佛下一秒就被饿狼一口吞掉的小白兔，同样也能感受到叶绒身子逐渐升温，变的滚烫发热，这样的小可怜一定没被人碰过吧，会觉得刺激吗，会想要被他玩弄吗，如果能求着自己就更好玩了。会有那么一天的吧。  
“即使你说没有，身体反应一定是诚实的，别乱动，让我检查一下。”闵斯安和他分开一点距离，把手从他宽松的短裤下伸进去，隔着内裤挤压进去，轻轻碰了碰两腿之间的那道缝隙。  
叶绒敏感的叫了一声，细弱的叫声像只奶猫，他紧紧咬着下唇，终于忍不住低声求饶：“闵，闵先生，不要。”  
两根手指来来回回动了几次，就感受到了一阵明显的湿润，闵斯安把手指从内裤边缘伸进去，沾了点粘腻的汁液拿出来给叶绒看。  
被摸的时候叶绒已经快受不住了，他从没有过这样的感受，发热发烫，却又无法抗拒，他感受到闵斯安在他身上摸过的每一处肌肤都烧起来，那些滚烫的温度全都倒流汇聚在心脏一点，岩浆一般烧的咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。  
现在看见闵斯安指尖上沾着从他身体里流出来的液体，透明黏腻的顺着指尖一点点向下滑落，视觉上的冲击让他明显感觉到小腹的微妙变化，下意识夹紧双腿，可内裤还是很快被浸湿一小块，留下一处令人羞耻的痕迹。  
闵斯安低下头去看，目光里露出一丝轻挑的味道。  
闵斯安把指尖的一点液体涂抹在他红润柔软的嘴唇上，笑着说：“你看你，不是很喜欢吗，下次不要躲我。”  
上一秒还是温润如玉的神情，笑一秒表情就变得阴郁起来，闵斯安用手指勾了勾他那颗尖尖的虎牙低声说：“不可以对我说’不’，不可以反抗我，记住了吗？”  
叶绒下面紧紧夹了一下，点点头。  
闵斯安说：“说话，回答我。”  
叶绒：“记，记住了。”  
“乖。”闵斯安把手指从他嘴里拿出来在他脸上擦了擦，那淫靡的味道充斥着叶绒的鼻腔，让他觉得更羞耻了。  
“下次再这么反抗，我可是会惩罚你的，不会让你这么舒服了。”  
闵斯安说完扬了扬下巴，走吧。  
叶绒缓过神来，连滚带爬的跑回了自己的房间。  
闵斯安把还残留着一点汁液，叶绒口水的那根手指放在舌尖上舔了舔，露出一个玩味的笑容，心里想，有趣，是甜的。


	2. 10

10  
叶绒喜欢烘焙，在家跟厨娘学了几天，闵斯安给他报了私人烘焙爱好班，每天上午就把叶绒送到那去然后再去公司，像送小朋友去幼儿园一样。  
但是闵斯安每天从公司出来后，都会先去两条街以外的一家牙科诊所，是贺语成开的。准确的说，是和他长得一模一样的那个人。  
他每天晚上在这儿都能看见贺语成，贺语成经常出来透风，偶尔会抽一支烟，如果不出来闵斯安就会等到他下班，等到天彻底黑了，看见贺语成开车走了再让司机开车回家，但他从来没有打扰过那个人，因为他没想好要怎么面对。  
没想好要怎么面对那段深深刻在脑海中的记忆，和已经逝去的那个人。  
闵斯安坐在车里在马路对面遥遥的望着他微微攥紧了手心，许久之后，他对司机说，回家吧，以后不用再过来了。

他到家后刚推开门，叶绒就穿着那双小兔子拖鞋跑过来了，在他面前刹车，然后兴致勃勃给他讲着今天在爱好班发生的事，谁做的蛋糕最好，谁最笨手笨脚，叶绒抓着闵斯安的袖口弯起眼睛说：“老师还夸我了，说我进步大有天分，你过来尝尝吧。”  
“好。”闵斯安看到叶绒后心情变好，某种阴郁的情绪也随之消散，他看着面前一小块精致的蛋糕，用勺子刚挖了一点吃，叶绒满眼期待的问：“好吃吗？”  
“好吃。”  
他刚想吃第二口，就听见叶绒说：“不过你今天吃不到我做的了，下次把我做的一起给你尝，可能没这块好吃。”  
闵斯安握着勺子的手顿了一下，接着放下勺子问：“那这是谁做的？”  
“今天新来的一个哥哥，我们交换的，他吃了我做的说味道完美就全都拿走了，还把他亲手做的送给我，他说以后我们都可以交换，会为我多准备一块可以带回来吃，他好温柔也......”从‘哥哥’两个字被说出来时闵斯安就觉得刺耳，相比起闵先生这种生硬冰冷的十分有距离感的称呼，‘哥哥’似乎亲密太多，而且交换自己亲手做的蛋糕这种事虽然并不是什么值得生气的大事，可从叶绒嘴里说出来，听见他跟别的男人交换蛋糕，像交换信物一样。  
他觉得心里一阵厌恶，还有那句’温柔’，在闵斯安耳朵里像一桩巨大的钟狠狠的敲着，余音在大脑中回荡。  
闵斯安觉得刚才咽下去的那块蛋糕甜的发腻，难吃的要命，胃里一阵翻江倒海，片刻后他皱着眉说：“难吃死了。”  
他推开椅子，在地上划出兹啦一声刺耳的响声，转身走了，留下叶绒一个人站在原地发愣。  
他想不明白闵斯安突如其来的烦躁，不知道自己做错了什么，他只知道，闵斯安生气了自己就必须去认错。  
叶绒蹭着走到闵斯安身边，发现他正在和助理打电话讲下周的行程，闵斯安站在窗边讲了半个小时，叶绒就在旁边站了半个小时，等闵斯安打完电话已经不像刚才那样把生气和不爽写在脸上，只是平静毫无表情的说：“在这里站着干什么？”  
叶绒伸手扯了扯他的袖口问：“你生气啦？是因为...因为不好吃吗，下次我不带回来了，你别生气好不好。”  
闵斯安很想敲敲他的小笨脑袋问问里面装的是什么东西，他盯着叶绒看了一会儿，忽然从心底涌出一种邪恶的想法，既然你什么都不懂，那我就一点点教给你。  
闵斯安站在他面前居高临下的说：“把裤子脱了。”  
叶绒乖乖脱掉裤子，一双笔直白嫩腿不安的动了动，闵斯安又说，脱干净。  
叶绒愣了一下，接着脱掉内裤。虽然是站在闵斯安面前，站在这个每晚都会搂着他入睡的男人面前，但他还是觉得羞耻，发自本能的觉得羞愧，他耳尖红红的，两腿之间难耐的摩擦着，他不知道闵斯安要做什么，但不管做什么他都不会反抗。  
他在心底已经认定，他惹了这个人不开心，就该被他惩罚。  
但闵斯安并没有打他，也没有幻想中的羞辱，只是把手伸向他两腿之间，在他后穴轻轻抚摸着，叶绒的身体极其敏感，他抿着下唇大腿根轻抖。  
闵斯安在润滑后轻轻插入半截手指，缓慢进出，问到：“你来说，说我为什么不开心？”  
“嗯，唔...因，因为我…...”后面微妙的触感和酥麻的快感浮现，叶绒紧紧夹着腿哼唧着说不出话。闵斯安又把手指进入的深一点平淡的说：“说话。”  
“因，因为跟别人交换了蛋糕，因，因为说别人好……”  
闵斯安听他这么说冷笑一声心想，这不是清楚呢么，既然知道，那就是明知故犯啊，他在叶绒紧致的后穴里快速动了几下，叶绒脚下一软差点儿坐在地上，闵斯安托着他柔软的屁股蛋说：“站好。”  
闵斯安那双深邃凛冽的眼睛紧紧盯着他，撩人心动的五官此时只让叶绒觉得双腿发软，他问道：“还有呢？”  
“唔，没，没了。”

“没了？啧，我送你是去学习的，是让你去勾引别的男人吗？”闵斯安扯着他拉入自己怀里，手上的速度加快，把叶绒插的湿哒哒。叶绒脑子一片空白，他紧紧夹着双腿不知所措，害怕流出的水会打湿闵斯安的睡裤，可已经湿成一片，他抖着双腿趴在闵斯安的肩膀上忍不住小声呻吟，忽然觉得前面也有了反应，他觉得自己下半身都要被玩坏了，明明不知所措的想要躲，可一想到闵斯安说过不许躲，就咬着牙挺腰往前送，一方面是想讨好他不惹他生气，另一方面也是爽到浑身发抖。  
叶绒随着闵斯安的节奏扭着屁股，希望手指能更深一些，好像还嫌不够多似的，闵斯安捏着他尖尖的下巴，忽然严厉起来，他停下手上的动作冷冷的说：“还有，我是允许你下面湿透，还是允许你前面硬了？”  
叶绒被他低音炮撩的差点射出来，就在他想要求闵斯安给他更多时，忽然发现他把手指抽出去了，接着从旁边拿了个冰凉的塞子一点点从穴口塞进去，堵在了里面。  
比手指更粗一点，也更深，短暂的舒爽后随之而来的却是更重的空虚，叶绒使劲夹着腿，趴在闵斯安肩膀上求着说：“先生，拿出去好不好，求求您，拿出去。”  
“嗯？为什么拿出去？”闵斯安歪着头捏着他下巴亲了他一口：“这是给你的惩罚。”  
里面更痒了，身体深处仿佛叫嚣着把他填满，可那个塞子不上不下的堵在里面，动也不能动，也不能满足他，叶绒第一次受到这样的折磨，他急的快要哭出来，抱着闵斯安的脖子求，希望他能用更大更粗的东西填满自己。  
“嗯...求您了，我知道错了，拿出来吧，想，想要更多...呜呜…”叶绒已经无法思考更多，凑上前吻着闵斯安的脖子，讨好的舔他的喉结，但闵斯安并没有心软，让那东西在他后面塞了一晚上。  
叶绒一晚都十分难熬，第二天拿出来的时候他像尿床一样从后面留出一大滩水，把床单和床垫都打湿了，他双腿颤抖着扑进闵斯安怀里从头红到了脚。


	3. 14

14  
如果这世界是公平的就好了。  
如果从最开始，他们就可以平稳的站在天平两端，可以像正常人那样相爱就好了。  
诺大的房间里一切都变得尤为安静，只有他浓重的呼吸在胸口回荡着，除了他的呼吸，还有闵斯安的，里面全都是燥热的愤怒。  
像一头随时都会把他撕裂，毫不犹豫吞进肚子里的饿狼，会用爪子狠狠按着他，动弹不得。

闵斯安把叶绒狠狠摔在床上，扯开领带绑住他的双手，又粗糙的系在床头上，他居高临下的望着叶绒，冷笑一声说：“还跑？你想往哪跑？去找那个老板再抱着他的腿收留你吗，还是想让他继续把你打个半死，你再去求一个新的男人跟他回家，你告诉我，你到底怎么想。”

闵斯安动作缓慢，斯文的把那双白手套拿出来，戴在手上，他眯起眼睛看着叶绒捏着他的下巴说：“我是不是对你太好才会让你觉得，我的地方可以随便来也随便离开。”  
叶绒刚想说不是，还没发出声音就被两根手指捏住了舌头，闵斯安轻轻勾着他的虎牙，手指在他口腔里搅着，嘴巴由于长时间无法闭合而流出来的唾液染湿了白手套，闵斯安把手指从他嘴里拿出来，那一圈浅色水迹看起来尤为色情。  
“不管我们是什么关系，你都没有资格离开，当你求我的那一刻就应该明白了吧，你连命都是我的。”  
闵斯安冷着脸问：“你知不知道错了？”  
若是在从前叶绒早就会认错了，他对闵斯安的畏惧都写在脸上，他会求着闵斯安说他知道自己错了，让他原谅自己，每每那个时候闵斯安都会从内心深处忘了自己到底为什么发脾气，他看着叶绒可怜的样子，看着他那双眼睛，看着他微微张开的嘴巴都只是想亲他一口，可这一次叶绒只倔强的闭着嘴巴，丝毫不松口。  
闵斯安十分不爽，冷着脸问：“你错了吗？”  
叶绒委屈，却也强硬地说：“没，没有。”  
“没有？你再说一遍。”

叶绒又不敢说话了，其实他没觉得闵斯安会打他，但心里就是害怕，对强者的畏惧和胆怯是与生俱来的，野麻雀天生就该怕猎鹰，他骨子里就害怕闵斯安的气场，他脑海中幻想着闵斯安会不会在他脸上狠狠打上几拳，他拳头那么硬，一定很疼吧，又或者会踢他的肚子，踢断他的肋骨，一脚把他踹很远，就像当初老板打他那样，当初他在老板身边没少挨打，可对老板的恐惧只是因为肉体上的疼痛，但对闵斯安是打心底的怕。  
闵斯安身边的所有人，即使暗地里和他对着干的也从没有人敢明目张胆的挑衅他，忤逆他，叶绒凭什么，就凭着自己会对他心软，也会对他心动吗。  
闵斯安低声说：“我真该带你去拳馆看看。”看看自己是怎么对待别人的。

他说完抓起叶绒翻了个身，把他按在床上又一手抬起他的屁股，叶绒的腰软塌塌的贴在床上，屁股高高翘起来，这姿势给刚刚硝烟弥漫的房间里增添了一丝隐秘的色情。  
叶绒双手还被绑在床头，高高举过头顶，现在这姿势看起来羞耻又淫荡。他被甩掉了鞋子，小熊的卡通袜子也有一只掉了一半，卫衣卷起来露出一大截白嫩的腰，他跪趴在床上，高高撅着屁股，脸埋在枕头里不知所措。  
他想不出闵斯安要对他做什么，贴着柔软大床的胸口里那颗心脏开始不老实的扑通起来，叶绒知道自己不该在这个时候乱想的，可是他真的忍不住，上次他被闵斯安玩过之后塞了一整晚的东西，第二天就是差点尿在这张床上的，他回忆起上次的感受，双腿条件反射般一抖。  
他额头紧紧抵着枕头，听见闵斯安说：“我就应该好好惩罚你，让你长记性，知道什么是我的底线。”  
闵斯安一只手伸到他腰间，干净利落的解开扣子，另一只手在他裤缝后面伸进三根手指，用力一扯就把裤子褪到了膝盖处，叶绒埋着脸，声音终于带了些许颤抖低声问：“要，要怎么惩罚？”  
“嗯？怎么惩罚？你很期待是吗？”闵斯安的掌心在他屁股上轻轻摸了一下问：“你希望我怎么惩罚你？像上次一样？还是......希望我插进去好好操一顿你才会听话？”

闵斯安说的很用力，重音落在了那个动词上，叶绒明明心里难受着，明明有些怕，可听到这话时还是下意识夹了下屁股，闵斯安戴着丝绒质感的白色手套贴着他柔软的臀肉滑动着，舒适光滑的触感和肌肤紧紧贴合，叶绒紧抿下唇，后穴忍不住的紧缩着，他脑海中十分混乱，只觉得后面的洞口十分空虚，仿佛阵阵凉风吹过，他好希望那两根手指能向那深渊处靠拢。  
叶绒屁股轻轻晃了一下，闵斯安捏着他屁股笑着说：“怎么，很迫不及待要我惩罚吗？”  
“记住了，以后不要再想着离开我，我不会允许你走的。”  
“一步都不可以。”  
这是一句充斥着占有欲的情话，翻译过来是，我离不开你。但闵斯安永远不会对叶绒说出来，他只会霸道又恶劣的说，你是我的，所以你不许走。  
他说完并没有抚摸叶绒，也没有把手指插进去，而是高高抬起来，在叶绒圆润的屁股上狠狠煽了一巴掌。  
“啪——”  
这突如其来的一巴掌，又重又清脆，叶绒被吓的抬起脖子，还没等反应过来，又被那宽厚有力的掌心在屁股上扇了一掌。  
叶绒被打过很多次，可那种疼痛都是在可承受范围内的，是单纯的肉体上的疼痛，他白白嫩嫩的屁股可从没被人打过，闵斯安带给他的不仅是从未体验过的刺痛，还有无法言喻的羞耻和刺激，疼痛和莫名的兴奋混杂在一起让叶绒从头到脚都紧绷起来。

难以言喻的疼痛。

闵斯安毫不留情，用了五成力气对着叶绒的屁股抽打着，他手劲本来就大，再加上好久没去拳馆打拳，所有积压下来的情绪全都在这一刻爆发，他对着叶绒的屁股狠狠的扇，把圆润翘挺的雪白的臀肉抽的一片红。  
“啪——啪——”叶绒疼的脚尖都绷起来，屁股上的疼痛和羞耻感让他终于忍不住哭出了声，细细弱弱的像只发情的小猫，但闵斯安听到他小声啜泣并没有停下，反而更用力的抽了两下问：“怎么了，哭什么，你不是要走吗，你走给我看看，我看你想去哪儿？”  
“啪——”  
闵斯安捏着他的屁股晃了两下又抬手抽了一巴掌，叶绒撅着屁股虽然疼的头皮发麻，可他前面的性器却早就硬起来了，和床单摩擦着，顶端流出了淫水。  
“呜呜，疼——”却很爽，还想要。

闵斯安说：“哪里疼，我看你很爽啊，不是爽得不行吗？”  
“嗯，啊——”  
叶绒不敢躲也不敢乱叫，害怕闵斯安发现后又是更加严厉的惩罚，却也有刺激的成分在里面，直到疼痛和舒爽边缘的临界线崩断，他终于憋不住，撅起屁股哇的哭出了声。  
他哭不仅仅是疼，也因为委屈，明明是闵斯安错在先，可是受惩罚的却是自己，明明是被惩罚着抽打屁股，可自己却不争气的有了反应，甚至连后面也越来越热，叶绒把脸深深埋在枕头里，大声哭嚎，在闵斯安抽他最后一下时，下意识的挺了挺屁股，后穴中温热潮湿，龟头吐出了黏腻的白浊。  
他被打射了。


	4. 15

15  
叶绒终于挺不住，软趴趴的倒在床上，下身湿的一塌糊涂，因为疼痛和亢奋流出的液体打湿了床单。  
闵斯安停了手，问道：“爽到了？”  
叶绒没有说话，只是趴在床上放声的哭，他从来没有这么委屈过，即使以前被误会，被欺负，甚至被打被骂他都觉得那只是皮肉伤的伤痛，此时此刻他却觉得委屈，身体上的快感和欲望并没有让他缓解，反而因为羞耻更加难过。  
闵斯安伸手在他两腿之间摸着，摸的他腿根颤抖，他看着叶绒小小一团缩在自己面前，心中又浮现一丝想要欺负他的欲望，他摘掉那双满是体液的手套，掰开叶绒的屁股，用手指简单扩张后在里面缓慢进出，问道：“想要吗？”  
叶绒闷声说：“不想。”

“不想？不求我了？”闵斯安用手指玩过之后就提枪上阵，进去时叶绒痛的又开始掉眼泪，刚刚被抽打过后的疼痛加上现在的异物感，叶绒觉得他屁股快要烂掉了，就好像当初他在饭店后厨看到垃圾桶里的那些烂果子一样，软塌塌的凹陷进去，全都是黑色的，散发着臭味。  
他不想变成那样。  
他紧紧咬着下唇，不想让自己发出一点儿声音，可被插了几下后他就忍不住了。  
后面的东西把他填的满满的，叶绒从喉咙深处发出几声难耐的呻吟，再也忍不住叫出了声，他的声音很软，带着哭腔，微弱的挣扎在闵斯安眼里就像是被掐着脖子扑腾的小麻雀，奄奄一息毫无反抗之力，更何况叶绒的双手还被吊着。  
闵斯安在他身上猛烈的操，邪恶的逼问他：“爽吗，回答我，喜不喜欢？是不是只有这么对你你才不想离开我？”  
叶绒在他身下艰难的摇头，他不说话就被弄的更厉害，他委屈的低低说了一句爽，也依旧被更快的速度抽插。

闵斯安干了好一会儿，叶绒终于舒服些，不间断的发出甜腻舒服的喘息声，闵斯安掰过他的脸捏着他的下巴俯下身跟他接吻，他疯狂的操弄着弱小的叶绒，含着他嘴唇舔弄，却发现他嘴里都是咸的。  
粗热的性器从细窄的后穴中插进去，只进去一点儿的时候叶绒就受不了了，可是他不想在闵斯安面前求饶也不想叫出声，他在这场被迫的做爱中想要保留最后一丝尊严，咬紧牙关这么想着，可是身体却是诚实的，从后穴不断涌出的汁液，铺天盖地而来的快感，都让他渐渐迷失了，甚至稍稍撅起屁股感受着那粗热带来的快感。  
闵斯安没想到叶绒身体这么好操，其实他早就可以这么对待身下这个人，可是他不希望让叶绒觉得自己是个毫无感情冷血的人，在他感受到叶绒带给自己安全感，会因为他扑进自己怀里而心动时，他就知道叶绒对于他来说不是那么简单了。

他捏着叶绒的腰一刻不停的操着，粗大硬热的性器被紧致湿润的肉壁包裹住，爽的闵斯安倒吸凉气，他想叶绒也一定很爽吧，他看着叶绒雪白的皮肤上满是自己留下的痕迹就忍不住去吻他。  
可是，叶绒嘴巴里全都是流下来的眼泪。  
闵斯安用力的接吻，用力填满他的身体，他伸手解开帮着叶绒双手的领带，把他翻过身来，在他身体里缓慢的动着。  
闵斯安骑在他身上，掰开他的腿进进出出，肉体带来的快感让他一时间忽略了刚才的愤怒，但嘴巴里残里的咸意还是让他不爽，闵斯安在他身体里蹭着，居高临下的看着叶绒，他拿开叶绒遮住脸的胳膊低声说：“看着我。”  
叶绒的脸上挂满泪水，还有额头冒出的汗丝，嘴角的口水，整个人湿漉漉的，像在暴风雨中刚捞回来一样。

那双眼睛带着委屈和难过，还有些许想要隐匿的快感，表情看起来色情又可怜，闵斯安看着他的脸觉得自己又硬了几分，他重重干了几下说，操，好爽。  
叶绒的小腿一颤一颤的在两边晃悠，闵斯安又干了几十下，爽的想要泄出来，他忍着放缓速度，问叶绒：“你哭什么，爽哭了吗？”  
叶绒哼唧了两声，沙哑的声音说：“为什么这么对我。”  
“什么？”  
叶绒声音委屈极了，他抹了把眼泪，微微撅起嘴巴看着闵斯安的眼睛说：“我喜欢你，但你为什么这么对我，为什么要喜欢很多人，为什么我不是最重要的，只，只是因为......我是捡来的对吗，我永远都是你养的小狗而已，我只能对你摇尾巴，只能讨好你，但是不能奢求你喜欢我。”  
“闵先生，是这样吗？”

他第一次听见叶绒这样一本正经跟他说话，闵斯安忽然觉得眼睛有些失焦，他从没认真的想过喜欢和被喜欢的关系，在他的世界里感情永远是多余的，是弱点，是不该存在的，他只对贺语成有过情感，但结局就是把那段记忆和那些感情碾碎。  
所以即使闵斯安没有承认过，但对于他来说，幼年时失去的，令他崩溃的创伤让他无法再接受任何一段感情。  
可是叶绒不一样。  
他从没有勇气直白的面对自己对叶绒的感情，所以这些话从叶绒嘴里说出来时，他整个人都僵住了。

闵斯安因为剧烈运动身上覆盖着一层薄薄的汗珠，胸膛起起伏伏，他低头看着叶绒，说道：“我从没喜欢过别人。”  
他伸手拿过外套，把里面的那枚胸针拿出来丢在叶绒身上说：“是因为这个让你误会了吗，虽然我不知道洛安楊跟你说了什么，但这只是不小心被他捡到的，并不能代表我跟他有什么，之前的那幅油画也是我朋友的男朋友，并不是我喜欢的人，我身边除了你……没有其他人。”  
“只有你一个人。”  
“我承认我喜欢欺负你，我性格上也有很多缺陷，但我不让你走并不是因为我把你当成我养的宠物，而是我觉得......”  
闵斯安双手撑在他两边，看着他湿漉漉的眼睛认真的说。  
“而是我觉得，你是我最重要的人。”

叶绒眼眶里蓄满的眼泪又汹涌而出，他从未想过闵斯安会温柔的说出这样一番话，从未想过他会正视，公平的看待自己的感情和喜欢，叶绒刚刚心里的痛楚，难过，在此刻又化成柔软的蝴蝶的翅膀轻轻扫过，他觉得自己身处丛林，或许隔绝外界，但他住的是闵斯安给他最好的宫殿。  
叶绒动了动双腿勾住了闵斯安的腰，软着嗓子说：“闵先生，好好疼我。”  
“傻瓜，我会的。”  
他伸出手，把人紧紧抱进了怀里。


	5. 16

16  
自从上次的胸针吃醋事件之后，两个人的关系有了实质性的变化，闵斯安比从前温柔许多，叶绒也更喜欢粘着他讨好他，叶绒因为经历缘故本就有些讨好型人格，害怕别人会对自己不满，可在面对闵斯安时，这份讨好中又多了许多爱意和撒娇。  
闵斯安经常会带叶绒去公司，叶绒不想成为他的负担，闵斯安就让他在办公室里帮自己整理资料和文件。  
闵斯安每天很忙，即使两个人都在公司，也不是随时随地都能见面，他的办公室十分宽敞，中间有书柜和玻璃窗分隔开来，就算两个人都在办公室，叶绒要从自己位置走到他的办公桌前也要好一段路，闵斯安忙，可是他不忙，做的全都是些可有可无的工作。

他趴在桌子上发呆，等看到闵斯安回来了就想跑过去找他，可是又怕自己会打扰，于是就偷偷的到书柜旁边假装整理文件，过了一会儿又坐沙发上头偷瞄闵斯安，等他工作差不多了，在装作若无其事的到他身边问问有什么工作需要自己做。  
叶绒：“你工作做完啦，好巧噢，我也刚刚做完。”  
闵斯安在他头顶上宠溺的揉了一把说：“我可看到你偷懒半小时了，在这儿偷看我。”  
被发现的叶绒撅起嘴巴撒娇：“可是我想你嘛。”  
闵斯安侧过身子把他揽进怀里，在他脸上亲了一口说：“你现在怎么这么会撒娇，嗯？在公司也想勾我。”  
他搂着叶绒手不老实的在他腰上摸，低声说：“下午可以早点走，我们早点回家。”  
叶绒’嗯’了一声，接着从他怀里滑下去，蹲在了他两腿之间，叶绒仰起头看他，很小声的说：“在公司里可以吗？”  
“在这儿……”

叶绒伸手拉开他的拉链，主动凑上去用嘴巴轻轻碰了一下说：“唔，我最近牙疼。”  
闵斯安被他撩的很快有了反应，他分开双腿摸了摸叶绒的头顶说：“我明天有时间，带你去看牙。”  
两人在一起之后叶绒就很喜欢粘着闵斯安，闵斯安搂着他睡觉时就忍不住跟他做，两个人在家里经常翻云覆雨的折腾，叶绒第二天跟他上班时昏昏欲睡，闵斯安精神的很，闵斯安吻他的时候很喜欢舔他那颗尖尖的虎牙，微微的刺痛感让他迷恋。  
他还会用手轻轻摸他那颗虎牙笑着说，不知道用嘴的时候会不会咬到我。  
不过叶绒没口过也不知道要怎么做，有次闵斯安塞进他嘴里没顶几下叶绒就难受的眼泪流出来，他嘴巴太小，嗓子也浅，那么长的东西伸进去他边呕边哭，后来闵斯安再也没那么做过，也从没强迫过。  
不过闵斯安摸他的虎牙时露出的表情，叶绒就想着他应该很喜欢自己用嘴巴。  
叶绒知道自己笨，不聪明，生活中不能帮到闵斯安什么，即使在床上也不会玩什么花样，所以他想主动一次，闵斯安处处照顾他的情绪，他也想为这个人做点什么。

叶绒的嘴唇很软，浅红色，伸出一点点舌头看起来可爱又性感，他把闵斯安的东西拿出来，刚握在手里就大了一圈，叶绒吞了吞口水用舌尖舔了一下，那顶端就流出来液体。  
味道是腥咸的，叶绒又舔了一下不禁皱起了眉，但还是开口含住了。  
那东西很大，完全吞进去是含不住的，只能吃进去一点嘴巴就被塞满，叶绒没什么技巧的吞吐着，嘴巴张的大大的，口水就顺着嘴角流下来，他抬眼望着闵斯安，舌头在里面搅弄，手也握住上下轻轻的动。  
虽然毫无技巧，但还是把闵斯安爽的大口大口的喘，他摸着叶绒的头顶勾起嘴角笑了笑，手指伸进他的嘴巴摸到他的牙齿，低声说：“嗯，别咬到我，这里张大一点儿…..”  
叶绒含糊不清的说：“唔，疼……”

“牙疼？是这颗牙吗？”闵斯安手指在他嘴巴里搅弄，还摸着他的牙齿。  
叶绒哼唧两声，含的更深了，他反复舔舐着动了几次，虽然很注意牙齿了，但还是不小心咬到了闵斯安，闵斯安疼的哼了一声，伸手轻轻摁着他的牙齿说：“轻点，要是不小心咬坏了，等你下次求我就没东西给你爽了。”  
他一根手指轻轻摁在那颗尖尖的虎牙上，另一只手扶着叶绒的后脑勺在他口腔里快速动了几下，然后🐍了出来。  
叶绒漱口之后觉得牙更疼了，那颗虎牙十分尖锐，闵斯安用手在尖尖的顶端按了一下问：“很疼吗？”  
叶绒小小声的说：“嗯。”  
闵斯安从抽屉里翻出一个盒子来，他递给叶绒说：“送你的礼物，要不要看看？”  
是一个很小的黑色丝绒质感的盒子，叶绒打开后发现里面是一个奶嘴形状的塞子，这让他一下子想到闵斯安第一次给他下面塞的东西，表情里露出些许怯意，闵斯安知道他想到了什么，笑着说：“不是塞在后面的。”  
“这是个奶嘴吗？”  
“嗯哼，是奶嘴口球，你戴上试试。”  
叶绒不知道口球是什么，听话的张大嘴巴，牙齿还往后躲了一下，乖乖的把那个粉色的，看起来十分可爱的奶嘴口球咬住了，要住后才发现并不是奶嘴，里面是硬硬的，但和口腔接触的地方又十分柔软，咬住部分的形状也是突出的圆柱体，特别像......特别像他刚刚含过的东西，想到这里叶绒立刻红了脸。  
他嘴里含着这个，嘴巴只能大大的张着，无法合拢。  
不一会儿嘴角就流出了口水，闵斯安伸手给他抹了一下问：“牙齿还疼吗？”  
“唔，不，呜呜。”叶绒哼唧了几声摇了摇头。因为虎牙的位置是空的，咬不到东西也无法闭嘴，所以轻松了许多，可是嘴巴酸的难受。  
闵斯安把口球从他嘴里拿下来，在他嘴巴上亲了一口说：“看牙之前就戴着它吧，可以练习嘴巴，这样下次就不会咬到了。”  
“那，那什么时候能拿下来。”  
闵斯安温柔的说：“宝贝，除了用到嘴巴，除了给我口的时候，你要一直含着它。”  
他看着叶绒红着眼睛听话的模样，心底泛起一阵涟漪，实在是太乖太可爱了。


	6. 19

19  
叶绒点头，主动把手心放在那上面，刚轻揉几下，裤子就完全撑起来了。  
他嘴里戴着东西，舌头伸不出来，只能坐在闵斯安身上’嗯嗯啊啊’的喘，叶绒从没主动过，也不会玩什么花样，坐在闵斯安身上显得十分笨拙，但这样傻乎乎的动作偏撩的闵斯安情动。他偏头在叶绒下巴上吻了一下，低声温柔的说：“知不知道我在家很担心你？”  
叶绒点点头，嘴巴唔了一声，嘴角就有一丝口水流出来。

闵斯安伸手抚摸他的下唇，伸手从后面解开口球的扣子，刚一拿下来，流出来的口水就打湿了叶绒的嘴唇，看起来像果冻一样柔软滑嫩，闵斯安吻着他低声说：“你自己来，自己坐上来。”  
叶绒一边迎接着他的吻，一边翘起屁股在他两腿之间蹭，他不知道要怎么做，只能依靠身体的本能来讨好闵斯安，他伸出细软的舌头给闵斯安吃，双手一点点褪下裤子，他半跪在闵斯安身上蹬掉裤子又抬手脱掉上衣，把自己完完全全展现在闵斯安面前。  
他刚刚只是想着怎么让人满意，可全脱光之后自己又害羞起来，从头到脚都露出诱人的粉。

他伸手搂住闵斯安的脖子亲吻他的耳垂，屁股翘起来用手指轻轻掰开往里面插，他一手松弄自己，一手解开闵斯安的裤子，那拉链他弄了好久才弄开，在闵斯安两腿之间弄了那么久，把气氛更衬托得更加暧昧。  
两人之间的空气中都带着粉红，甜腻的粉色气泡在两人之间啪的炸裂开来。  
那东西彻底弹出来时，叶绒下意识抖了一下，他第一次主动做这种事，完全不知道从何下手，亲手塞进自己身体里，不仅是羞耻，还有一丝他从未感受过的刺激。  
闵斯安捏着他下巴亲了一口说：“快点，我好想。”  
叶绒撒娇：“嗯，我，我害怕。”  
“怕什么，上次不是还说爽呢，自己坐上来。”

口吻是温柔的命令。

叶绒扶着那东西先是进入一点，刚插进去就觉得头皮发麻，他抬眼看着闵斯安连话都说不出来，只能嗯嗯呜呜的喘息，他觉得这个时候无论说什么都太过羞耻，甚至不肯看闵斯安的眼睛。  
叶绒刚坐进去一半就叫出了声：“啊，好大，不，不行。”  
“怎么不行，自己全都吃进去，乖。”  
闵斯安双手抚摸着他光滑的皮肤，从肩膀到胸口，他捏着那柔软的胸脯凑上去舔，然后双手再一点点落到他腰间，最后在他弹而软的屁股上捏了一把。  
闵斯安用手指大力掰开他臀肉狠狠的揉着，轻咬他耳垂说：“快点坐，要完全吃进去才行。”

若是这时候闵斯安主动，叶绒也就趴在他肩膀上哼唧着感受快感了，可他偏偏轻轻摆动腰肢在叶绒身体里磨，不给他个痛快，那种快感夹杂着空虚让叶绒难受的要命，闵斯安在他耳边哄着催促：“宝贝，自己动，不想要了吗，嗯？”  
“呜呜，好涨。”  
闵斯安富有磁性的声音在他耳边炸开，叶绒咬着牙闷哼一声，完全坐了下去，那粗硬的东西贯穿到底，爽的叶绒额头出了一层薄汗，他完完全全吃了进去，屁股止不住的收缩夹着，闵斯安重重一顶，哄笑着说：“宝贝动呀。”  
叶绒扶着他肩膀忍着羞耻高高的抬起屁股，然后又重重坐下。

那灭顶的快感像电流似的从他两腿之间蔓延开来，那里面流出淅淅沥沥的液体让动作更加顺滑，叶绒开始还羞涩的缓慢摆动，后面爽到了就紧紧搂着闵斯安脖子疯狂的动起来，他高高翘起屁股然后又坐下去，闵斯安哼笑道：“这么喜欢，嗯？爽不爽？”  
“唔啊，好爽，插的太深了，好大啊......”  
“喜欢深吗？”闵斯安搂着他的腰疯狂操弄起来，把叶绒干的说不出话了。  
后穴被性器挤的大开大合，里面透明的汁液顺着两个人结合的地方向外流淌，浸湿了闵斯安的裤子，在沙发上也留下了一小摊水渍。  
后来叶绒就被这个姿势抱着干，一边干一边向房间里走，叶绒爽的忍不住大叫，闵斯安就坏心眼的在他耳边说：“怎么，还想让管家也过来看你是怎么高潮的？”  
叶绒听他这么说，羞耻的哭出了声，前面却被他刺激的忍不住射了出来。  
两个人折腾到很晚，到后面叶绒被干的一边射一边哭，闵斯安吻着他说：“宝贝自己动动，不许偷懒。”  
叶绒又爬上他的身子委委屈屈的坐上去动，然后颤抖着高潮了。  
做完后闵斯安抱着他清理过后就回到床上睡觉，叶绒迷迷糊糊的钻进他的怀里觉得非常满足。

快要睡着的时候他却不知为什么又想起他的父母来，明明对于别人是再平常不过的事，可是他却从未拥有过一丝关于家庭的温暖，他承认闵斯安给了他很多很多，他该知足的，可是自从和医生说起这个话题后，那种想要见到他们的欲望便越来越强烈。  
开始只是想，想知道他们在干什么，生活的怎么样就好，可是后来叶绒是真的很想见他们一面。  
毕竟那是一个家，那些关于家庭的温馨他从未体验过，他也想感受一下，哪怕一下就好，哪怕和幻想中大相径庭，他也想尝试一次。  
但这件事没有人提起叶绒也不会再去想了，毕竟对他来说是遥不可及的，母亲在他小时候就丢下他不管了，后来他把老板那里当作家，老板对他非打即骂，直到他把闵斯安这里当作家才终于感受到了一丝温暖。  
他不想失去这一切。  
但是叶绒怎么也没想到，在一周之后，他的亲生父母居然找上门来了。


End file.
